


Your Eyes

by fandom_inspired



Series: Malec Stories [4]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, magnus's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_inspired/pseuds/fandom_inspired
Summary: Magnus shows Alec his cat eyes.





	

After a slow night of kissing Magnus and Alec lied in bed, Magnus's hands tangled in Alec's hair.

"Magnus?" Alec sleepily asked.

"Yes, love?"

"Can I see your real eyes?" 

Magnus's breath catches. His eyes were the thing he hates most about himself, the part most similar to his father. But this was Alec, lovely Alec, and if he doesn't accept his eyes, than he's not worth the pain.

"Of course, love" he took a deep breath to steady himself and removed his glamour.

Alec stared transfixed at his eyes. He looked mesmerized, like he couldn't look away. The corners of his lips drew up in a little smile. To Magnus, he had never looked younger.

"Alexander?" he started to say hesitantly.

"Mag-, They're-," Alec was speechless, something Magnus couldn't tell was good or bad. "They're amazing."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. That was something never used to describe his demon eyes before.

"Really?"

"Really," Alec still stared at his eyes, "They're gorgeous, how is it possible for something to look that stunning?"

Magnus smiled so wide his face hurt.

"Oh, Alexander. I love you so much."


End file.
